Reflexly induced prolonged apnea has been observed in a large group of young domestic piglets. A wide variety of afferent stimuli have been shown to result in this apnea and appear to indicate a faulty control regulation within the central nervous system handling these incoming stimuli. The research currently in progress involves a quantitative study of neurotransmission and transmitter levels within the central nervous system in an attempt to determine this involvement in the reflex production of prolonged apnea. Alterations of the brain levels of certain neurotransmitters has already resulted in a significant increase in the predisposition to apnea. Altered levels of arterial oxygen and carbon dioxide are also being closely studied and have been strongly implicated in the onset of prolonged reflex apnea and may also prove to be implicated in the electrocardiographic arrhythmias seen. Research utilizing pharmacologic agents which alter central nervous system levels of neurotransmitters will continue and the results on the incidence of reflexly induced apnea will be correlated with neurotransmitter levels in certain critical areas of the brain. A positive correlation between the physiologic response and transmitter level will lead to the correction of a SID-like response in the young domestic pig. This relationship to SIDS in humans remains to be researched.